Nightmares and Grilled Cheese
by ScarletWitch7
Summary: A Wanda one-shot in which Wanda is left shaken from a nightmare. Lots of tears and comfort.


**I hope you enjoy a Wanda one-shot! Lots of tears and comfort.**

Wanda sate at the kitchen table, cradling a cup of steaming tea. It had been three days since she last slept. A nightmare woke her each time she began to nod off. Every time it became more and more intense.

The nightmare was always the same. The team fighting faceless enemies. Each of them being struck down one by one. Yet they didn't die right away. They shouted for Wanda and pleaded her to help them. But every time she tried, a force threw her back. Wanda screamed, watching as they lay helpless, as the realization hit Wanda over and over that she was the one to lead the faceless beings to the Avengers.

Wanda shuddered, thinking about the looks on each of the Avengers' faces as they fell. She thought of Clint and Natasha, who always helped her through the fear and despair that threatened to suffocate her. Wanda thought of Steve and Tony, leading the Avengers and protecting them at all costs. She thought of Thor and Bruce, who she hadn't talked to much, but who always had a kind word for her. Wanda thought of Peter, always with a smile on his face. She thought of Rhodey, Sam and Bucky who never failed to check if she ways okay after intense training sessions.

Wanda didn't realize she was crying until a tear dropped on her small hand.

"Wanda? You alright?" Peter asked sleepily as he stepped into the kitchen. A sob escaped her lis and caused Peter to become more aware of the situation.

"Wanda?" He asked again, more urgently. "What's wrong?" She just shook her head. Peter hesitated before turning and walking out of the kitchen.

Tears streamed down Wanda's face harder and harder as sobs shook her small fame. She didn't notice when her solitude had been intruded upon until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and found herself looking into the face of Natasha.  
With one look, Natasha enveloped her in a hug. Wanda lost track of time so when she looked up again, she found herself on a couch in the living room. She was seated with Nat to her right and Steve to her left. Tony, Clint and Peter were sitting on chairs in front of her.

Wanda looked around questioningly. "Peter told F.R.I.D.A.Y to alert us and he went around banging on each of our doors." Tony said with a mock glare at Peter. Peter smiled sheepishly.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Clint asked Wanda softly.

"Haven't slept in three days." Wanda mumbled. "Nightmares."

"Do you want to talk abut it?" Steve said gently.

"All of you were killed in a fight. One by one. And I wasn't able to help. And I was the one who led the attackers to you!" Wanda said before bursting into fresh tears.

Natasha rocked her slowly, whispering condolences. When Wanda's tears dried, she looked around at the small group once again.

"Sorry to wake you up. And thank you…for everything." she whispered.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You're part of the team." Steve said.

Wanda's eyelids began to feel heavy as they dropped. The sleepless nights were catching up. The last thing she remembered were Clint's strong arms lifting her.  
...

Wanda slept until lunch time the next day. After she woke up, she headed to the kitchen, stomach growling. She was surprised to find Tony at the stove, flipping a grilled cheese, while conversing with Natasha, Steve and Peter.

"No. NO! You aren't allowed to pull an all-nighter and expect me to allow you to go on patrol." Tony said to Peter.

Peter opened his mouth to retaliate when Wanda spoke from the door. "At least he's not grounding you Peter."

They all turned to face her and Peter tackled her with a hug which she gratefully returned.

"How are you?" Natasha asked.

"I feel better than I have in a long time." Wanda replied.

"Good 'cause I've got a grilled cheese with your name on it." Tony called.

Wanda smiled and sat down at the table as she ate her sandwich and laughed as Peter continued to argue with Tony. All was right with the world.


End file.
